


【KOF】【京庵红】《Smoke》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 算是18年为草薙写的生贺文？（其实是懒得写新的把之前写过的一篇拿来充数）内容是草薙大战八神和红丸，3P有，草薙顶端红丸底端这样。





	【KOF】【京庵红】《Smoke》

“妈，我回房间抽根烟去。”

“啊，我也想来一根。阿姨，我们先失陪了。”

草薙起身说要抽烟的瞬间，红丸紧接着跟上。这只是个普通的周末，并非有什么重大节日，不过是红丸好久没见草薙，突然想看看他，便开着车上门拜访了。之后，就被草薙热情的父母留下来一同吃了晚饭。饭后，便有了如上那段对话。此刻草薙穿过走廊，领着红丸走进卧室，红丸顺手阖上了房门，并悄悄落了锁。

“啪嗒”，翻盖打火机的声音响起，草薙点燃了一支烟，在床沿坐下。虽然是和式的屋子，可是一摆上双人床后，整个空间便显得狭窄起来。草薙已经吸了好几口，眼见红丸还站在门边，便指了指身旁的椅子说道：“随便坐啊，干嘛那么拘谨？又不是第一次来我家。”

听了这话，红丸才缓缓向草薙身边靠近。其实并不是拘谨，只是他在想一件草薙想不到的事，突然就变得有点紧张。随着走动，那头金色长发也慢慢左右晃动。平日里他通常会把头发放下，不似战斗时那般根根竖起。柔软的发丝遮盖住他的两颊，显得带着欧美特征的面孔更加小巧立体。

“我在想，晚饭时喝了点酒，恐怕没办法开车回去了。”红丸走到草薙面前，并未坐下，而是站着这么说道，“我想今晚就睡你这里，不会介意吧？”

“你都已经这么开口了，我还介意什么呢？等会儿就叫我妈给你准备一间客房……”

“我是说，要睡你这里。”

“啊？”

听了红丸的话，草薙一下子愣住，红丸却已经俯下身，直接用嘴堵住草薙准备说出的话语。探出舌头，撬开咬合的门牙，他品尝到草薙口腔中酒精与烟草混合的味道。他捧着草薙的脸颊，进一步索取更多，草薙也伸手搂抱住他裸露在外的细腰，轻抚着他的腰窝当作回应。

“你好像并不抗拒呢！”一番深吻过后，红丸松开嘴，低头凝视着草薙如此说道，“相反，还挺享受的？”

“我不讨厌这种感觉。”

草薙抬起右手，将指间夹着的香烟送到嘴边，猛吸了一大口。他将烟圈缓缓往红丸脸上吐去，问道：“想抽我的烟吗？”

“好啊。”

红丸蹲下身，伸手解开草薙的裤子。当那根疲软的性器出现在眼前时，他立刻捧起将嘴凑上去，一口含住冠状沟前面的部分。温热的舌头舔舐着马眼周围，草薙的脸上很快便浮现出满足的表情。他继续优哉游哉地抽着手里的香烟，红丸则卖力地吸着他的下体。红丸将阴茎又往嘴里送进了更多，一边晃动着脑袋令那玩意在嘴里抽动，一边用手搓着塞不进去的部分，轻柔着草薙的卵蛋。长长的发丝顺着头低下的方向滑落，因为动作剧烈有些跑进了嘴里。草薙见状伸手帮忙拨开，并往红丸的脑后撩去，随即又抓成一把攥在手心里，以此牵制住红丸的脑袋，使红丸不得不配合着加快晃头的速度。刺激的频率加快，草薙的性欲终于被彻底点燃了。

“你的这里，硬得很快嘛……”

红丸松开口。因为缺氧他深深吸了口气，接着将积在嘴中来不及咽下的口水吐在草薙的阴茎上，然后慢慢抹开，边搓着边问：“已经想要了吗？”

面对挑逗的问题，草薙没有立即回答，而是微笑着反问道：“那你想要了吗？”

这种问题，根本无需回答。红丸轻轻咬住下嘴唇，媚笑着脱掉单薄的露脐上衣，而后褪下紧身的长裤，在草薙面前剥个精光。他故意转过身，用挺翘的臀部对着草薙，一边用股沟蹭着草薙硬挺的男根，一边继续挑逗：“想要的话随时可以进来，我已经准备好了。”

草薙叼住香烟，上手用力扒开红丸的臀瓣，毫不客气便捅了进去。仅仅没入一个龟头，红丸便感到后穴那边传来撕心裂肺的疼痛。而草薙也察觉出红丸的后庭猛地缩紧，死死咬住了他的龟头。

“怎么这么紧张？难道后面还是第一次？”

“这种时候……是不是第一次已经不重要了吧？”红丸虽然吃了痛，但还是逞强地说道：“我还可以，请继续进来。”

红丸虽然身体结实，肌肉也因为平时训练有素而块块分明，但是跟草薙相比，他的身材算是纤细了。见他明明已经很痛苦还要勉强，草薙不忍心动作太快，生怕红丸的身板会吃不消。他小心翼翼地扭动着身子，先用龟头那点部分在红丸体内抽动，好让红丸适应这种感觉。在他的用心下，红丸身上的紧张感逐步消退，后庭的括约肌也慢慢放松下来。眼见时机成熟，草薙便一个挺身，将全部阴茎都没入了进去。

“啊！下面被填满了！这就是被插入的感觉吗？”

红丸吃惊得瞪大了双眼，不由得发出惊叹。虽然草薙看不见他的表情，但通过他的语气，明白了这的确是红丸后面的第一次。

“我说你，明明那么喜欢泡妞，为什么突然想让我泡你？”

草薙抓着红丸的腰，一边顶胯一边问着。红丸却笑了笑，回答：“我只是好奇被人插是什么感觉而已。”

“那你感受如何？”

“感受……”红丸没料到草薙会问这个问题。如果说“爽”，那肯定是假的，现在身体还未适应疼痛，根本感受不到任何畅快。他眨了眨眼睛，最后只能如此回答道：“我觉得，你果然经验老到。以前跟别的男人做过吗？”

草薙正在抽烟，被红丸这番突如其来的话吓得差点呛到。他丢开了香烟屁股，伸手抄过红丸的大腿根从床边站起，抱着红丸就往衣柜的镜子前走去。基于格斗家过强的身体素质，草薙抱红丸，就跟抱女孩子一样轻轻松松。在镜子里，红丸看见自己凌乱不堪的裸体，及身后仍旧好好穿着上衣的草薙。明明今晚是自己主动挑起一切，怎么有种反倒被玩弄的感觉？尤其是在看到自己双腿岔开摆出这样羞耻的动作时，下体反倒愈发兴奋起来。草薙不断用力撞击，直挺挺地捣弄他身体的最深处。为了增加刺激，甚至故意晃动他的身子。红丸明显感受到填满他体内的那根东西在淫乱地抖动，而自己暴露在空气中的性器，也随着身体的颠簸而挺立在空中乱颤。

“啊！京你轻一点，再这样下去万一我叫出声，引得你家人进来怎么办？”

红丸尽力克制着已经充斥全身的冲动，压低了分贝讲话。草薙却毫无顾忌地反问道：“刚才进来时，你不是已经锁门了？”

“原来你早就注意到……”

“是啊。”

红丸不禁咬住了下嘴唇，那种反被玩弄的感觉也更加强烈了。

“难怪你那么淡定，原来你早就猜出我打算做什么。”

“不，我可没猜出你会这么大胆，直接在我家里做这种事，还是在我父母没睡的情况下！”

说完，草薙转过身走回床边，将阴茎从红丸体内抽离，并把红丸丢向床上。红丸以为他要换个姿势继续，便主动撅起屁股方便草薙重进，没想到草薙竟然甩动着下体，用其拍打着红丸的屁股。噼噼啪啪的响声在封闭的房间里显得尤为响亮，红丸回过头不满地看着身后的草薙，嗔怒道：“我的屁股很好玩吗？”

“太好玩了，我这样打它还会抖动呢！”

“你赶紧进来再玩。”

红丸说着将屁股撅得更高些，想要自行将后穴对上去，草薙却躲开了，一边用阴茎蹭着红丸的股沟，一边说道：“你求我我才进来。”

“你可真是坏心眼……”

红丸回过头，看见草薙那根因为充血而微微泛着红的性器，正猥琐地在他股间蹭来蹭去。圆润的龟头湿漉漉的，裹着一层体液，发出淫糜的水光。那些体液一点点蹭到红丸的屁股上，将他的臀部也弄得一片湿淋淋。看到自己的身体变得这么色情，红丸的欲望竟高涨起来。他也顾不上羞耻，顺着草薙的意思央求道：“求求你快点进来。”

“你得说，‘求求京的大鸡鸡快点插进我的小穴里’，这样我才进来。”

草薙越发变本加厉，红丸倒不反抗，乖乖说道：“求求京的大鸡鸡快点插进我的小穴里。”

“再说一遍。”

“求求京的……啊！”

红丸还没说完，草薙的下体就趁他不注意突然袭击进来。经过方才的空虚，当体内再度传来被塞满的感觉时，红丸忍不出亢奋地叫出声，随即赶紧闭上嘴。疼痛已经习惯，剩下的就是愉悦。这就是被插入的感觉，跟插别人相比，是完全不同的另一种更为极致的快感。他阖上双眼，慢慢享受这一切。草薙拽过他的长发，如同拉着马的缰绳那样，一边拉扯着他，一边拍打他的屁股。明明传来的感觉是疼痛的，可在情爱的调节下，反而成了一种催情剂，刺激他的敏感地带，让他越来越欲罢不能。

“怎么样？呵……这样爽吗？”

草薙加快了运动速度，他也听到草薙说话时还带着喘息声，明显是快到顶点了。自己也已经差不多，便懒散地回道：“嗯……射出来后我们就出去……”

“好。”

草薙听了他话，不仅又提高了抽插的速度，更是加大了顶撞的力度。每一次挺进，都狠狠撞击着红丸的G点。此刻的红丸只觉得有股燥热的感觉在尾椎骨那边游走，前面的阴茎也麻痒难耐，恨不得立刻发泄出来。他只想放松下来赶紧去了，却在这时耳朵灵敏地捕捉到门外传来轻轻的脚步声。那脚步声在门口突然停下，他心中一惊，全身的肌肉也不由得收紧。只听一个女人的声音在门边说道：“京，不要抽太多，抽完了赶紧带红丸出来。马上要上茶点了，晚来就把你那份羊羹也吃了哦！”

“知道啦！我一会儿就过去。”

草薙突然中止胯部的动作，调整好呼吸后如此回应他的母亲。等听到母亲走开，他才重新投入活塞运动中，一边狠狠干着红丸的屁股，一边嘲笑道：“刚才我妈说话的时候，你的后面变紧了哦！怎么，很怕被他们发现吗？怕的话就不要这么急着找我做呀……”

被中断之前红丸已经快要不行，如今又受到身体和言语上的双重刺激，他瞬间便去了。一股白色的半透明液体从下体中喷薄而出，后穴也兴奋得一张一合剧烈收缩，死死绞住草薙的性器；而他本人，也狼狈不堪地一边翻着白眼，一边露出淫媚的微笑。

“嗯呜……”

他一声娇喘，全身的力气散去，直接瘫倒在草薙的床上，草薙却还没射出来，继续疯狂凿击着他的身体，惹得他不得不拉过被子咬着，才好不发出太大的声响。可还是有一声声撒娇似的呜咽，从喉咙里传了出来。

“差不多，要射了。”

草薙这么说。红丸本以为会直接射在体内，想不到对方突然抽出下体，将他的身子翻了过来。他仰躺在床上，看着草薙将阴茎凑在他脸前。精液从马眼中飙射出来，他慌忙闭上眼，而后感觉到一坨坨粘稠浓厚的液体，挂在了自己脸上。

“呃……呃……”

充满男性荷尔蒙气息的喘息声在红丸耳边响起。草薙用手挤着龟头，直到再也射不出来，才舒畅地长叹一声，弯腰提上裤子，对狼狈不堪躺在床上的友人说道：“那我先出去了。你穿好衣服赶紧也出来。”

说完这些，草薙便拉开房门扬长而去。至始至终他都没有脱掉上衣，要想穿戴整齐出去快捷得很。倒是红丸，不光要穿上衣服，还要弄掉脸上的淫秽液体。他艰难地挪动着酸软无力的身体，伸手去拿床头柜上的抽纸，先将脸擦干净，而后才坐起身，捡起丢在地上的衣物。

那晚他的确在草薙家留宿了，只不过并未像之前打算的那样与草薙共处一室。草薙的母亲为他准备了一间客房，就在草薙的隔壁。夜深人静时，他躺在床上，却怎么也睡不着。一闭上眼，脑海里浮现的全是自己被草薙猛操的场景。

“不要多想了，早点睡着明天还要早点回去呢。”

他拉起被子盖住头，周围立刻陷入一片黑暗。外面的一切似乎都被这厚实的棉被隔绝了，他便努力让自己入睡。挣扎了许久，好不容易开始迷迷糊糊，却隐约听见窗外的庭院里传出什么奇怪的声响。该不会是，进贼了吧？身为格斗家的他本能地清醒过来。他拉开被子走下床，蹑手蹑脚凑到窗边，偷偷往外瞧去。左看右看，庭院里什么人都没有。他疑惑着想钻回被窝继续睡觉，隔壁草薙的屋子里却突然传出异响，好像是床铺“吱呀吱呀”晃动的声音。难道小偷进了草薙的卧室？红丸赶紧推开房门走到走廊上，伸手去拉隔壁草薙的房门，却发现门已经上了锁，他只好再度回到窗边，从窗口爬了出去。但是当他站在草薙窗前时，却被屋里发生的一切惊得呆住了……

八神没有事可做，正走在街上随意散着步。深夜的街头路人寥寥无几，安静的环境正合他意。他从口袋里掏出香烟，一边抽着一边毫无目的地乱逛，不知不觉中一栋熟悉的和式平房出现在前面不远处。自己竟然无意识走到了草薙家啊。他苦笑了一下，而后继续往前靠近。当他通过围栏看见院子里停靠的红色跑车时，眼中自嘲的笑容瞬间凝固，而后慢慢转变成愤怒。

京不可能有这种车，那这辆骚红色跑车，他妈是谁的？居然深更半夜停在京的家里！八神掐灭烟头，愤然翻墙进去。当他走到草薙卧房的窗前，却发现草薙并没有睡，而是靠着枕头躺在床上，悠悠抽着香烟。“哗啦”一声，八神粗暴地推开窗户，直接跨了进去。草薙一脸惊讶地看着他就这么光明正大闯进来，问道：“你来做什么？”

“看看你在做什么！”

因为是深夜，八神尽量压低了声音说话，但怒气还是抑制不住流露了出来。草薙明白他在生气，忍不住笑了。

“我能做什么呀……”

他这种无所谓的态度，更加令八神火大。八神直接掀开草薙的被窝，不由分说便拉下了草薙的内裤。看着依旧微微泛着血色的性器，八神质问道：“你今天和谁做过？”

“自慰不行啊？”

草薙抽了口烟，戏弄般地将烟喷向八神的脸。八神却用手撸起他的下体，追问道：“既然你自己会动手，干什么还找我？”

“找了你就不能自慰吗？”

“你也不想想，上次是多久以前了？”八神边说边脱下裤子，岔开腿蹲在草薙面前，“都已经这么硬了……明明很想要也不来找我吗？”

“一直以来都是你找我啊……”

“真是……混账……”

八神边说着，边用手撑在草薙胸口，将草薙的阴茎对准他的洞眼，缓缓坐了下去。他坐在草薙身上，扭动起腰肢，才开始没几下，就听到卧房的门那边传来转动门把的声音。结合院子里的跑车，他的怒气又涌了上来。他一把拽住草薙睡衣的领子，恶狠狠地质问道：“你老实交代，那辆停在院子里的车是谁的？！”

“那是……”

草薙还未来得及解释，车子的主人就已经出现在窗边。顺着草薙的视线，八神也扭过头，然后看见红丸正一脸震惊地盯着他俩看。他不禁冷笑一声，道：“原来是二阶堂红丸。”

草薙知道红丸就在隔壁，如此大的动静肯定会被对方发觉，但没想到来得竟然那么快，不免有些吃惊地问：“红丸，你还没睡觉吗？”

“难怪你今天跟我做的时候完全没有障碍，果然你早就跟八神庵做过了是吗？”

红丸没有回答草薙的问题，而是问了这样的问题。从他的话中，八神也明白了什么。

“说什么自慰，你竟敢撒谎骗我！明明是你跟这家伙才做过对吧！”

八神彻底生气了。他发起狠来，故意提紧了肛门将草薙的下体狠狠咬住，加快起蹲的速度好使那玩意在他体内滑动的频率加快。他所做的一切，都在报复草薙，恨不得立刻将草薙榨干。看着八神赤身裸体坐在草薙身上摇摆的样子，红丸竟然勃起了。

“真想不到八神你在床上竟然这么主动，简直和平时大相径庭。该不会你平日里都伪装得太好吧？”

红丸出言讽刺。他想赶走八神离开好让自己上去，八神却敏锐地捕捉到他的裆部已经支起小帐篷，嘲笑道：“怎么？看到我们做爱你也很想要吗？你倒是和平日里看起来一样骚。”

跟红丸说完，八神便转过头对草薙抱怨起来：“没想到你小子居然会对其他人下手，明明是我先来的。”

“要说先来后到，也是我先吧？”红丸不甘示弱，上前一步呛道，“我和京早在拳皇大赛前就认识了，你这个半路杀出来的鸡冠头男！”

“但我跟他的宿命早在660年前已经决定了，扫把头男。”

“你的宿命就是被他掘肛吗？”

眼看着两人竟然直接吵起来，草薙直接萎了。他一把推开八神从床上坐起，冲那两人低声吼道：“你们要是还想跟我做就乖乖闭嘴不要扫兴好吗？？？”

“京，你让我很失望。”

八神光着身子站在两人之间，说的话也变得很坦率起来。他转过身又问红丸道：“你知道京为什么先选择我吗？”

“你不会是想告诉我因为你比我更骚？”

此刻的红丸还不知八神打算做什么，冷冷地继续反击。不料下一秒八神直接扑过来抱住他的脑袋，对准他的嘴唇就亲下去。不同于今晚跟草薙的那个吻，八神的吻充满霸道的侵占性，吻得红丸几乎要喘不过气来。他甚至觉得八神会一口把他吃了。这是在报复吗？这一定是在报复吧！红丸心想，他一定是在恨我占用了京的身体，所以才会用这么野蛮的方式亲吻。而八神的举动，也令草薙一下子愣住了。

“八神，你这是……”

八神没有理会草薙，而是松开口问红丸道：“现在你明白了吧？因为我的技术比草薙好，每次都是我卖力让他爽。”

八神说完这段话，便将红丸的身体转过去。接下来发生的事，令红丸和草薙都更为震惊。只见八神“唰”的一下突然拉下红丸的裤子，毫不犹豫便将露在空气中的下身伸了过去。红丸正欲反抗，八神却早就预料到这点将他双手反锁，性器便毫无障碍地捅进了他的后穴中。

“你的肛门还有撕裂的伤痕，难道跟京那小子是第一次吗？你还真是不要脸。”

八神边说，边狠狠地撞击着红丸。此刻的红丸觉得，自己的身体快要被凿穿。那种被占有的感觉，令红丸不仅是生理，就连心理上也痛苦不堪。

“京……”

他回过头求救似地看了草薙一眼，却发现草薙还楞在那里。两个自己都上过的男人突然互相做了起来，这……这算什么啊？草薙不知该用什么表情面对这一切，因为他觉得此刻的自己才是被抛弃的那个人。被红丸这么一唤名字，他才回过神来，冲八神呵斥道：“喂！八神！你这是在搞什么啊？！”

“显而易见，我在搞红丸。”八神咧开嘴，冲草薙露出嘲讽的笑容，“我实在受不了，他的身体里还有你的形状。我要用我的身体洗干净。”

这算是吃醋吗？草薙从没想过吃醋的人居然会有这种神奇的行为。他笑着走到八神身后，伸手搂住对方的腰，在对方耳畔低声说道：“那我也得让你记住我的形状才行。”

说罢，草薙扒开八神的屁股，不由分说便将阴茎塞了进去。此刻红丸被压在最靠近墙边的位置上，他不禁大声抗议道：“京，你不帮我，只想着干八神吗？现在这样算什么啊？！”

“啊，等会儿就让你解脱。”

草薙敷衍地应着，却完全没有让红丸解脱的意思。红丸被那两人合力推到墙上，动弹不得。他觉得草薙在推动八神的时候，八神推动他的力道也顺势加大了。啊，那种熟悉的感觉又要来了，自己竟然被八神干得也能高潮。他并拢双腿，浑身止不住地打颤。

“我快……不行了……”

他忍不住发出了呻吟，草薙却离高潮还有段距离，便继续奋力蛮干着。八神被撞得直接将身体贴在红丸背后，红丸便被挤得更加厉害。他的丁丁被压在小腹和墙壁之间摩擦，射出来的精液也都挂到了墙上。

“啊……啊……我射出来了，把京的房间都搞脏了。”

红丸第一个到达顶点，便发出了如此浪叫。此刻八神也快要遭受不住。前面红丸高潮时的剧烈收缩，正紧紧攥住了他的性器，后面草薙的肉棒又将他敏感的甬道搅动得一塌糊涂。两边同时夹击让他快感连连，虽然还没射出，但后穴也已经开始变得紧致。

“呼……你这里也真他妈紧啊！”

草薙不想就这样草草完事，趁着还没到达顶点，他赶紧抽出了下体。一接触到外面冰冷的空气，原本被情欲冲昏的脑袋一下子清醒了。明明快要高潮却突然中止，这下子轮到八神叫道：“怎么不继续了？”

八神急得赶紧离开红丸的身体，想要去抓住草薙，草薙却嬉笑着躲开，故意说道：“嘿嘿，我突然想插红丸了。”

说罢，他真的走到红丸背后，将阴茎插进了红丸体内。高潮的余韵还未散去，此刻又被粗硬的东西填满，惹得红丸又尖叫连连。

“啊！不行！这样下去我的身体会被玩坏啦！”

红丸那边爽翻了天，八神却从顶点一下子摔到低谷，心情糟糕透顶。他拉扯着草薙，生气地说道：“你不能射在他体内！快点来我这边！”

“那么想喝我的牛奶，就求我呀……”

草薙用上了对红丸用过的手段，可八神不吃这套。他直接伸手拽出草薙的阴茎，硬是往自己体内塞。

“八神，你太不要脸了。”

被冷落的红丸回过头如此羞辱八神，八神便反击道：“撅着屁股摆出一副发情母狗姿态，你也有脸说我不要脸？？？”

“你没啥理由可说丸子是母狗吧？若说母狗……”草薙说着，狠狠地往八神的屁股上甩了一巴掌，“你也是母狗哦！”

明明草薙是在戏弄八神，可在红丸听来简直和调情没什么两样。于是红丸也凑到草薙面前，卖力扭动着屁股，示意草薙也这么对他。然后，卧房里的情况就变成八神和红丸纷纷撅着屁股趴在地上，草薙轮番干他们。男人淫糜的娇喘声与喘息声充斥了整间屋子，并夹杂着肉体碰撞所发出的“啪啪”巨响。同时搞两个人，需要极大的精力，草薙专注地摆动着胯部，身上也越来越热。他甩掉上衣，选择抱着八神的身体完成最后冲刺。

“我要射了，直接射里面了哦？”

被炙热的身体紧紧环抱住，八神被草薙身上散发出的热浪熏得失去意识。只听八神鼻子里“哼哼”了一声，一股白浊便飙射了出来。与此同时，草薙也“嗷嗷”叫着。他提紧了臀肌往前猛地一冲，将精液全部射进了八神的甬道深处。

一番激战下来，三人都已累瘫。草薙看着躺在左右两侧的两个男人，问道：“你们怎么不回去睡觉？”

“那家伙在这里过夜，我不放心，今晚我不会走。”

八神如此回答，红丸也跟着说道：“他就这样躺在你身边，我更不能回隔壁了。我必须跟你睡一起才放心！”

这都是什么跟什么啊？草薙无奈地叹了口气。偌大的双人床一下子躺了三个大男人，瞬间变得狭窄，草薙被挤在中间更是痛苦。他只能穿好衣服下床，说了句“我去上厕所”便溜了。

事到如今，该怎么办呢？那两个人都睡在自己房里，自己该去哪里过夜？他走进卫生间放掉尿后，点起了一根烟，边抽边思考这个问题。如果睡在别的房里，被早起的妈妈发现异样可就糟了。思来想去，他还是决定继续睡回自己的卧室，大不了定个闹钟早点起来轰他们走。这样想定，他等香烟抽完便大摇大摆回到房间。这回，他又被眼前的一幕惊呆了。八神和红丸那两人，躺在他的床上做什么？？？那两个赤条条的男人，是在玩69体位吗？只见八神头朝床尾躺在下面，红丸则屁股对着外面趴在八神身上，两人分别含住了对方的下体，正在互相抚慰呢。

“啊，京，你怎么去了那么长时间，我们都等不及了哦！”

红丸吐出八神的性器，对站在房门口的草薙如此抱怨。等不及，是那种意思吗？草薙愣愣地锁上房门走过去，拍了拍红丸的背，说道：“让开睡觉啦！明天还得早起。”

他特意没有去碰红丸的屁股，没想到红丸反而主动翘起屁股，央求道：“刚才你把精液射到八神体内了，我的体内还没有呢！”

“我不是射到你脸上了吗？”

“那样不够，要吸收进身体里才算数。”

红丸淫荡地说着骚话。虽然草薙回了句“真是拿你没办法”，但还是欣然接受了红丸的要求。满打满算，这应该是今天干的第三次吧？自己非得被这两个相互较劲的人弄得精尽人亡不可。他揉捏着红丸的屁股，故意说道：“好像你的下面，比八神更紧一点。”

“唔……那一定是……他被你玩多了。”

红丸嘴里含着棒棒，讲话的声音也含糊不清。他们这么一边讲着污言秽语一边做不要脸的事情时，躺在床上的八神可是看得一清二楚。因为红丸的裆部就在他的头顶，草薙与其交合的样子他尽收眼底。借着窗外的月色，他看到草薙下体上凸起的青筋。那遒劲的男根有规律地在红丸的两股间来来回回，垂挂下来的阴囊也一下一下拍打着会阴处。更为过分的是，有一点点透明的晶莹液体，正从红丸的后庭里流出来。那个难道是肠液吗？居然被干得连肠液都分泌了出来，八神的身体不禁变得燥热。如此直观地目睹性交的样子，简直就像看黄片那样，全身的性欲都调动起来。

“唔……唔……”

红丸很想叫出声，碍于嘴里含着八神的性器，发出来的呻吟变得模糊不清。不过如此一来，听起来就更暧昧了。八神感觉到红丸喉部的震动顺着口腔内壁传导至自己的阴茎上，那种如隔靴搔痒般的撩拨让他欲火焚身。

“你偷懒了。不要光顾着享受，好好给我口。”

八神一声呵斥，红丸便收紧了脸颊，模拟阴道收缩，刺激着八神的敏感部位。软绵绵的舌头带着滑溜溜的液体与湿热的温度，包裹着龟头周围，并挑逗地拨弄着马眼。很快，八神的胸口开始剧烈起伏——他在努力调整气息，好让快感不会那么快冲破理智的防线。

“唔……”

八神的嗓子眼里也发出了娇喘声。他本来也舔舐着红丸的性器，但没过多久便无暇顾及这些。他停下嘴上的运动，将注意力全部放在感受体内汹涌的快感上。他看到草薙的性器狂野地大幅挺进，想象着自己也被这样猛力地抽插，很快便觉得有股热流快要喷涌出来。他想都没想，直接就将那些东西射进了红丸的嘴里。

“嗯！嗯！”

红丸发出类似被捂住嘴挣扎的声音，一方面是因为嘴里突然被苦涩的液体灌满，让他不知所措，但更多是因为草薙的速度加快，一波又一波的刺激让他应接不暇，几乎就要这样去了。

“啊！不要不要，我又要被京干得去了！”红丸张开口，满嘴浑厚的洨汁顺着嘴角挂下，“又要被京看到丢人的我……去了去了去了！”

伴随着一声高亢的叫喊，红丸情不自禁提紧了臀部，下体一抖一抖地将精液也射进了八神的嘴巴里。而草薙也在此刻将白浊宣泄在红丸的肠道中。

“呜……京的精液凉凉的流进来了……要被身体吸收进去了……哈……”

说完这番淫语，红丸便翻过身倒在了床上，而八神也闭着眼睛躺着，沉浸于高潮的余韵之中无法自拔。

一个八神已经够难对付了，如今又增加了红丸，真不知道以后的日子，可得怎么过哦！草薙无奈地倚着床脚坐在了地上，从烟盒里又抽出一根烟为自己点上。


End file.
